Broken Wings
by Shingo-sama
Summary: Nothing stays happily ever after. Nothing. Expecially for Edward and her newly formed family. But will mishaps distroy the family? RoyEd Sequal to Female Metal Alchemist. [Completed]
1. Prologue

_Whenever I hear_

_that voice,_

_I feel like my body's_

_on fire._

_I'm filled with _

_happiness,_

_anxiety,_

_confusion,_

_and anger._

_I'm _

_reacting purely_

_on instinct_

_and it all comes rushing out._

_**Prologue**_

_I knew we were different from the time I was three. I was always quiet, I guess that's because I knew by then that our happiness wasn't going to last. I mean happiness only lasts so long. I knew that ours was short. Very short._

_First. I know that mom isn't really a she. I figured that out on my own. Mommy doesn't know that I know. I guess brother doesn't know either. I think she'd be upset if we knew. She's been emotional a lot while daddy isn't around. He has to go away constantly and it makes mom worry_

_Second, brother started getting into fights at school. I can't control him. It's impossible. He's exactly like mom, right down to the shortness and loathing of milk. Dad keeps telling him that it's healthy to drink milk and it makes you tall. But that works just as well as it does with mom. So as it stands, I'm taller then brother by an inch and he hates it. _

_  
Brother loves alchemy. He has ever since he turned 4. He loves everything about it. He has gotten some lessons out of mom for the both of us. I think she enjoyed teaching us. We read all of her and daddy's books. I like fire like dad. But I'm not really like him. I'm not much like brother either. Or mom. _

_I love mom. _

_She is so nice and kind, and she has the sweetest smile. She's the best mom in the world. I don't know what any of us would do without her. Which is the reason I'm telling you this... We grew up in a happy environment. Everything is wonderful! Loving family, great friends, perfect. _

_But for the fact that,_

_Someone wants mom and me. _

_Maybe even Kyo._

_I don't know whom, but I have a feeling. _

_Just a good feeling that it's someone I wouldn't like. _

_Someone I would hate._

_I can barely hate anything..._

_Mom?_

_Do you have enemies? _

_Do we?_

_**1**_

_I hear a voice._

_Inside hope and hesitation,_

_Your voice, calling me._

_I hear a sound._

_Inside hope and emptiness,_

_Far away, near by, from the end of the world._

_The flow of the wind over the earth,_

_quietly goes around the turning planet._

_Static that is about to be cut off by_

_Consciousness,_

_Instead of all memories,_

_The light shines on the last memory_

_As if to reach you, whom I have yet to see,_

_Look for me. _

_Find me. _

_The me that is divided into you several times._

_Today _

_and_

_Tomorrow_

_and_

_even the future,_

_Even if I close my eyes._

_I will look for You._

Edward woke to her daughter staring out of her bedroom window. Edward sighed and looked at her. "Honey, what's wrong?" She said with a kind smile. The years with children have changed her, she no longer had that bad of a temper. She was still young, only just turned 30 the past winter. Her children had turned 15 and were still beautiful. Kyoko turned and looked at her mother with a frown. "Mom, I miss Dad." Her mother frowned, got up and walked over to her daughter. Ed wrapped her arms around her child. "I'm sure he'll be home soon..." Ed whispered, then sighed. "Is your brother up too?" She asked as she brushed a bang behind Kyoko's ear.

"No, he's still sleeping. " Kyoko answered and smiled at her mother. Ed nodded and walked over to her closet and took out an outfit and got dressed. Kyoko watched her mother, and then she walked to the dresser and picked up a brush. "Mom, can I brush your hair?" Ed looked at Kyoko and smiled, remembering all the other times her daughter asked to brush her hair. She nodded and sat on the bed. Then felt the bed tilt back a bit because of the weight of her daughter crawling on to it. Then Ed felt the plastic bristles comb through her tangled hair gently.

She felt her daughter braid her hair and tie it. Ed blinked and looked at her daughter questionably. "Mom, did you used to have a twin?" Ed frowned turned to a scowl. "Why do you ask?" Kyoko bit her bottom lip and then smirked that looked so similar to her father's. Ed once told Roy that if Kyoko had black hair instead of blonde, she'd be a female version of him. Roy laughed at the thought and told her not to worry. "No, I didn't." Ed answered and opened the door to see her son, who now looked like a younger her, had his hand raised to knock on the door.

Ed laughed at the sight before her. "Yes Kyo-kun?" The blonde male blinked a couple times, making his mother smirk. "I ummmm, Just wanted to know if Kyoko's okay...ummmm..." Ed rolled her eyes and patted her son on the head. "Go on to Kyle's house already you twerp." His mother said playfully. Kyo sighed roughly and smiled. "Thanks Mom! Kyoko, wanna go with me?" Kyo asked hyperly and the siblings both left.

The phone started ringing an hour after the two kids left. Ed smiled and answered the phone. "Roy, you need to call more often, Kyoko's more worried then I am." Ed heard her husband laugh on the other line. "I'm sorry! It's been busy, I miss you!" Roy said in his 'I'm sorry, pity me.' voice. "Yeah, I know. I got information. It seems that our killer is starting to hit only big cities." Ed said lowering her voice on the phone. "Is that for sure?" Roy replied. Ed looked out the window and smiled at the group of teenagers gathering near the gate. "Yes. They're so grown up now Roy. Did you know Kyoko has a pair of your gloves?" Ed cheerfully said, lighting the mood. "Really now? I guess your right! But watch that son of ours! " Roy joked and earned a growl on the phone.

_"Roy, those things appeared on her back again last night." _

**2**

_**The flow of the wind over the earth,**_

_**quietly goes around the turning planet.**_

_Two children rolled around on the ground laughing. A dog barked in the background. There was laughter and happiness everywhere. Everything was at peace. The two blonde children jumped up and started racing against each other. Their mother smiled happily at them. The male child pouted when he lost the race. The mother walked over to him and hugged him. He then smiled. "Mom! I wanna make ya something!" The kid exclaimed and drew a circle with several symbols inside on the ground. He then clapped his hands and set them on the ground. His mother laughed out in surprise as a headband of flowers was placed onto her head. " I love you, mom!" The boy cheered. _

Ed sighed as she cooked dinner, wondering where her children were. It was already dark outside, and getting nippy. She didn't like it when they weren't home before sunset. Ed turned off the stove when the food was done. She then went and opened the door. She stood on the porch waiting for Kyo and Kyoko. The phone started ringing. _That had better be them. _Shethought angrily as she went back inside and picked up the phone. "Hello?" There was only the sound of heavy breathing and static. "Hello?" She then heard the dial tone. _Freaks. _ She thought and went to stand by the door.

"MOM! MOM!" Kyo's voice came yelling from the bottom of the driveway. Kyo's left arm was bleeding as he dropped to the floor in front of his mother. "M-mom, Someone... they took Kyoko!" Kyo said breathlessly with tears in his eyes. "Who took Kyoko?" Edward said in a worried and fearful voice. "I don't know!" Kyo yelled as he griped his bleeding arm. "Go inside, call your father!" Edward yelled at her son and ran down the hill.

_Mom, what are these things on my back?_

_Why do they only come at night?_

_You used to be in the military?_

_You dropped out for us? _

_Cool!_

_  
Why am I different from Kyo?_

_Mom, aww Mommy don't cry. _

_I love you, Mommy! _

_Don't worry, I'll watch out for brother._

_I know he's a pain sometimes._

_I'm glad I have a brother like him!_

_Mom, why do you look sad in October?  
_

_**3**_

_Find Me._

_Sleeping in the darkness._

_Me, inside of you,_

_To keep living._

Kyo was worried when the military arrived at his home before his mother did. They patched up his arm, and then his father hugged him. His father had dark rings under his eyes. Kyo frowned and glared at the man. "Dad, go to bed. I'll wait for Kyoko and Mom. I'm sure the military will find them. " Roy nodded and let out a worried sigh and walked to the bedroom he shared with Ed for 15 years. "Ed, damn it. You better be safe."

_Today,_

_and _

_tomorrow,_

_and _

_forever._

_Even if everything is destroyed._

_I will look for you._

_Today,_

_and _

_Tomorrow,_

_and_

_Even the Future._

_I will look for you._

_I will look for you..._

_- Candidate for Goddess_

_Vol. 1_

_Yukiru Sugisaki_


	2. The Past

_To my dearest sister,_

_I love you..._

_Even as I think of you now, and about the past. I wonder if there was once a way to keep our 'happy' family in one piece. I keep seeing you, in my dreams. You talk to me. But I'm not always sure, what you're talking about. I was just happy that I got to see you, and that you were talking to me. I'm worried. Now as I look at your and my past, I don't remember a day we weren't happy. Unless you count all of those pointless reasons for being unhappy, but after a while, we were happy again. When I say that phrase, don't remember a day we weren't happy, I mean like depressed. Like how Mother was, when she was young. She never grew up with a mom and dad, like we had. _

_We got to have everything Mom didn't have. I feel guilty to a point when I think about it. Then I end up wondering where you are now, my twin sister. Then I can't get your face out of my vision as I work. I worry and only see you. Our friends are worried about us. I don't know why, but they are. I'm glad for their friendship. Maybe if they weren't here, I wouldn't be here. I'd be with you. Somewhere on this damned country. _

_My sister, do you watch over me? Do you still think that I'm naive and innocent? That I'm incapable of defending myself? I've grown. Not in height, but in mind. With that growth, I see new things about this world that I wish I could not see. I can't help but wonder what we did to make this world as messed up as it is. _

_You were always better then me at things other then alchemy. I was always better at Alchemy. Don't know why. I guess I got it from Mom, like Dad said. I miss you._

_I miss you so much._

_  
There's a whole where my heart was once located,_

_My sister._

_I miss you._

**The Past**

"Brother! Where did you go?"

A blonde haired child yelled lost in the woods. She couldn't have been older then five years of age. She had on a simple child's dress. Her golden hair was short and curled around her face. Her dark eyes, that were so different from her sibling's eyes, were watery with tears. "I can't believe, that dummy left me all alone like this!" She pouted as she wandered through the woods. She sat by the base of a tree and cried softly. "I'm lost and scared." She wrapped her arms around her knees and pulled them close to her chest. She laid her head on her knees and cried into them. _Brother, why did you leave me all alone? _ The young girl fell asleep in that position. The bird's chirps sounded far away at the time.

A boy with short and choppy blonde hair and amber eyes licked away at his ice cream as he walked home without a care in the world. He only slightly wondered where he lost his sister. The sun set behind him. He thought she probably ran home after being ditched like that. Then he felt guilty and promised himself that he'd make it up to his twin. He finished his ice cream as he neared his driveway. He wiped the sticky mess from his hands and mouth on his shirt. He lazily walked up the long driveway that lead to his home to see his mom standing on the porch waiting for him. _Uh-oh. She told on me_. He thought as he walked up the stairs waiting to be yelled at. "Kyo-dear, where's your sister?" His mother asked with a smile. Kyo blinked slightly then frowned. "Me and my friends left her in the woods. Didn't she come home?" He asked innocently. Then he saw his mother's expressions darken.

"You did what?" His mother yelled and glared at him. "I can't believe you'd do something like that! She's your sister! She doesn't know her way around the woods like you do! " Kyo look down at the porch as his mother looked even more worried. "How long ago did you ditch her?" His mother asked in a slightly worried but furious tone. "I donno, a couple hours ago." His mother gained a very worried look and then called for his father. "Roy!" His father came out of the house, dressed casually. "What's wrong?" He asked at her expression and tone. "Kyoko didn't come home, she's probably lost in the woods, go get Al and Winry, and I'm going to look. Kyo, you go to your room and think on how you're going to apologize to your Father, Aunt, Uncle, and Sister! " The women yelled and the boy did as he was told.

It was dark and hard to see the different branches in the woods as the women with long blonde hair and bright amber eyes searched in frenzy. "KYOKO!" The women yelled in a worried voice. Through out the woods the women also heard her husband, brother, and childhood friend calling out her child's name. She looked as if she was about to bust into tears, until she saw the young child curled up at the base of a tree. She ran up to her child and shook her lightly. "Honey, wake up" The blonde women said in a soft voice. The young girl opened her eyes and smiled when she saw her mother's face. "Mommy!" The girl cried and hugged her mother. She wrapped her arms protectively around her child and yelled for her family. She then carried the girl home, refusing to let her go.

_I'm sorry for every little thing I did to you, my sister. I guess I was always a little mean to you. I could have a relationship with you like Mom and Uncle Al had. They had a sort of "Bond", I guess. That 'bond' will be forever stronger then ours. You and I are complete opposites. I was always quick with my temper and overzealous, while you on the other hand were always calm and collected. _

_I shouldn't have ever left you alone. Ditched you like I did in the past. I should have clinged on to you and held tight. But how was I to know you'd disappear like that? How was I to know? How? I'm sorry, just doesn't cut it anymore. It didn't then, and it would be a damn out lie if it did now. _

_My sister, Do you remember when we caught Dad and Mom in the "act"? I do. I guess that's the only time we really agreed on anything, and managed to embarrass Dad and Mom at the same time. We agreed on a few things, but never fully like that day. But Mom and Dad did get their revenge then. How old were we then? 10 maybe 12? Just learning about sex and how babies were made. Staying up later and later each night. _

Roy nibbled on the base of her neck, and she let out a playful purr. Roy pulled off Ed's shirt. He grinned against the skin he kissed. Ed giggled as Roy blow against her stomach. They lean into a deep kiss unaware of their unwanted company.

Kyo and Kyoko (age 12) eyes widen as they watched the unspeakable from the hallway. They watched as their father kissed their mother in all of the wrong spots (well what they thought were wrong). Then they screamed "EW! DAD! PLEASE KEEP YOUR PANTS ZIPPED!" The parents fell off of the couch, Ed quickly got dressed with a light blush on her face. Roy had an equally bright blush as he sent the children back to bed. He was about to return to his previous activities but the children yelled "WE WON'T GO TO BED IF YOUR DOING THAT IN THE LIVING ROOM!" Edward started to burst out laughing. Roy muttered. "Pre-teens,"

_I remember everything that we did together. From embarrassing mom, to us yelling at each other. I remember all of our hideouts. I remember how mom was always a better cook then dad. Dad always burned dinner when he tried to cook, and we'd end up going out to eat instead. I remember. _

_That's a good thing right?_

_  
Remembering your family._

_The only people that really give a damn about you?_

_I'm scared._

_I want to see you._

_I miss you._

_Love_

_Your brother,_

_Kyo Mustang_

"Mom it hurts" The girl cried as her mother held her. A pair of bat wings sprouted from her back, tearing the young girl's nightshirt. Tears streamed down the girls face as her mother cleaned blood from her back. The smooth bat-like wings were greasy to the touch and there were down feathers on the inside part of the wings, which were unusual for bat wings. The feather's were a black and blended nicely.

Tears were bridged at her mother's eyes. "I'm so sorry!" The mother cried as she held her child. Even though, it wasn't her fault. It was an alchemical reaction that her child had done, and it rebounded. The wings slowly moved back into the skin, causing the child more blood loss. Her mother cleaned the two long cuts at her shoulder bones, and then she wrapped the wings inside of the cuts. " I hate having to hide this from brother, but he'll think I'm a freak." The girl said quietly to her loving mother. Her father came into the room and looked sadly at his daughter. "No matter what, your mother and I will always love you. So will your brother." He told the girl with an honest but sad smile. "I know" the girl muttered quietly against her mother's chest.

"It's okay, everything will be okay." She said sadly as she held her crying child.

_To my brother,_

_I don't understand, why we started writing to each other. I mean, we do live in the same house! Right? I love you! And I'm sorry for yelling. I guess your right. I did to the wrong thing. _

_Love,_

_Your sister_

Kyoko screamed as she watched the men in dark suits bind her mother to a tree with alchemy. The roots of the tree wrapped around Edward's waist. Edward hanged limply in the air and blood ran down her face. Tears streamed down Kyoko's eyes. "MOTHER!" She yelled as they chained her and threw her in a car. "MOTHER!" Edward opened her eyes slightly seeing her daughter for what she thought would be the last time, and fell unconscious.

Armstrong pulled against the roots of the tree, trying to free his friend. "Edward, hold on." He whispered as he got the roots off of the girl and she fell limply against her brother. "Alphonse-kun, they got her good." Armstrong said sadly as he picked her up from her brother's hold and carried her to the nearest doctor's office/Hospital. When they reached there the doctors immediately took care of Ed. Al cried in his hands as he watched his only sibling go into the ER. _ I would have thought that I'd be used to this, I should go look for Kyoko. Ed will be mad, but I'm torn here. I don't know what to do. _

Alex Armstrong talked to Kyo over the phone, telling him that he found their mother, but not Kyoko. He heard a worried sigh on the other line. "Is Uncle Al with you?" The boy asked in a tried voice that reminded him of Edward years ago. "Yes. He's a mess." Then he heard the boy starting to cry. "It's all my fault. She told me to run! Why didn't she come with me?" The boy cried and Armstrong frowned.

_I've raised my children, like my mother. They're good kids. I love them with all of my heart. I've always worried about them when they went outside to play. Like I'd worry when Roy was at Central and there was a serial killer going around. I've helped raise Al and Winry's kids too. We both shared parts of babysitting. What did we do to deserve this? _

_I've failed, Roy. I couldn't protect her. Am I dying? Did they beat me that badly? I've gotten weaker. I've never seen alchemy like that. Who are they? Why did they take her? Why did they take Kyoko? Why? _

Ed opened her eyes to see her lover's face lying near her. There were tears running down her face. She wiped them away from her eyes. It was uncommon for her to cry of all people. She covered her face with her hands. _Why can't I live happily?_

_For all of those,_

_Who has suffered life's wrong turns,_

_I've written this for them._

_Because,_

_They remind me of you._

Ed stared at Roy for a long time, until she saw his eyes flutter. She closed hers, and felt his weight leave the hospital bed. Then she fell back to sleep, with worry hanging over her head like a thick cloud. She heard several other people come in.

_"Sir, we couldn't locate your daughter"_

**"But we do know where she is"**

"Remember Ms. Glory sir?"

"Yes I do."

"Good sir, She and a group of unknown people have made a hideout."

She guessed that Roy nodded and the people started to leave, "I'll be back, Edo-koi" She heard Roy say and then he left. She sat up and cried. She sobbed into her hands, unaware on how long she was a sleep while she was injured, all she knew what that she was up now and crying. "Kyoko, I'm sorry... I couldn't save you..." She sobbed into her hands, which were bandaged. I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry. Ed's thoughts were so jumbled up that she didn't even notice the nurse enter the room. She only noticed when the nursed wrapped and arm around her, and then she sobbed into the nurse's shoulder.

No words were needed to be said.

_Mom, I didn't mean to hurt you. Or dad. They wanted me because of what I did. I'm sorry. If I listened to you and brother more often, you wouldn't be hurt. You wouldn't be crying because of me. I'm sorry, I'm so sorry. Brother. I'm sorry. _

_Mother. _

_Are you okay?_

She cried in the room, she was curled up. She was scared. "Mother... mother..." She chanted in a hoarse voice as she cried. She was alone, and unable to leave. She could feel the wings press against her skin. She cried as they burst through the scabbed skin and ripped through her shirt. "Mommy...mommy... I hurt." She said as she fainted on to the ground bat-wings wrapped around her.

_Everyone cries,_

_  
But only for themselves._

_Do they ever think?_

_Of the people who were hurt?_

_Victims of a crime._

_I cry for them._

_The fallen._

_I never,_

_Cry_

_for_

_me._


	3. Lost

_Nothing is ever what it seems. Everyone is different. No one is predictable. If everyone in the world were predictable, then nothing would ever be solved. Everything would be lost, nothing would be found. Everyone would know everyone else's moves, plans, and goals. Nothing would be secret. That's why people are different. No one's a gray glob in a gray world, where everyone looks and thinks exactly the same. There's a soul, and every soul is different. So that makes every mind different. It's common logic that makes a soul transmutation perfect. _

**Lost**

Kyoko looked up at the man that walked in to the holding cell she was in. She hated how he grinned, she hated how he reminded her of a palm tree, she hated his cat like eyes, she hated his cocky attitude, and well she just hated him. "You look like your father." The palm tree said with a smirk. "But the way you glare reminds me of your so called mother!" The palm tree sounded way to happy for his own good. _Your nickname is Palm tree cause you remind me of a palm tree. If you don't like that nickname, get a haircut. Better yet! Get a facial! It would help! _

Kyoko kept glaring at the man she nicknamed Palm Tree. The green haired man smirked dangerously. "You haven't talked since you gotten here. Okay I'll tell you my name, and you'll say yours or we could have some fun if you don't want to do that. My name is Envy, what's yours?" Kyoko blinked, _Wow, Palm Tree has a name_. _A weird one, but fine_. "Kyoko." She answered quickly but clearly.

Envy was clearly getting annoyed with the girl. _She's so quiet, like her father. Damn, this isn't going to be easy. We need to know what she saw to get those wings. _Envy sighed as he heard the guards coming back to pick him up. "Well see ya kiddo." Kyoko glared at him once more and he left, leaving her alone once more to her own thoughts.

_Emotions, also makes a person different. Most humans can understand most of these emotions. Some people don't understand emotions or are only able to hold onto one emotion at a time. Therefore they cannot understand other people who can express several emotions all at one time. Things like this can make a person somewhat of a bigot, and sometimes, it could quite possibly turn into racism or sexism since women tend to be able to hold a lot more emotion then men can all at once. Things that are so very simple turn into some of the most meaningful things. _

Edward sighed sadly as she put the watch that she carried when she was younger into her pocket. She got out of the hospital last week with orders to have lots of rest; but being Edward, She did the exact opposite. Kyo watched as his mother put on a red coat with a symbol on it. "Mom. Let me go with you. I can help." His mother looked at him sadly. "Kyo-kun..." Kyo gave her a disappointed look.

"Kaa-san, please. She is my only sister. I know you've been keeping secrets from me! Don't lie or say something to change the subject. Uncle Al always calls you Nii-san. But mom! You're his sister! How come when ever I look in a family album from Granny Pinoko's time, I only see this boy who looks like you! I never see you in the pictures! What's going on! Why are these people after you? Why did they take Nee-san? Why did they take Kyoko?" Edward looked away from her distraught son. "Kyo," She sighed then looked at him, with a determination. "You can come, and during our search for your sister, I'll answer all your questions. Get ready now. Pack lightly. We're leaving and your father doesn't know. "

Kyo smirked; Edward realized how much that smirk reminded her of her old self. The self she needed now. _I'm so out of character, it's not funny. _She sighed and packed a small suitcase. She looked at a picture frame that sat at her desk. It was a picture of all of them together, before Hughes died in that accident. Before everything changed. Before she was a she and Al had his body. Everything was for the sake of a goal. _ I hated Roy then. I hated a lot of things then. I hated myself a lot. _ Edward looked up as her son came in holding a small bag. "Let's go. We'll need two tickets to Central." Kyo nodded and followed his mother out the door and to the train station, without saying a word.

_Everyone hates themselves for something in their lifetime, at least once. Sometimes they can't always fix it. It's difficult to live with. It gets to the point where they can't handle it anymore. And some end their lives. It's suicide or they end up getting into danger on propose._

When Roy got home it was dark and quiet. Roy knew something was wrong. Something was missing. "Edo-Chan?" He called out as he looked around for his wife of 14 years. He then noticed Ed's red coat missing, along with a few of Kyo's things. _ Fuck! She did it again! She's going to look for Kyoko, OUR daughter, all by herself! Why doesn't she wait for me?_ Roy sighed as he fell back into an easy chair. _I'm so tired_. He sighed and looked at the phone. He dialed a number. "Hello?" A female voice answered. "Hey, it's me. Could you please book me a ticket immediately to Central? Oh, and have Armstrong look for Edward and Kyo. I believe they'll be in Central by now." Roy said with a controlled tone. When he hung up, he got up and started packing. _Damn it Ed! You need to trust me more! Stop running!_

_Some things never change. Some things are meant not to change, but want to painfully. They try to change so hard but it all ends the same. Nothing changes, nothing happens. Some towns turns into cities, other's turn into quiet villages people use as getaways. It all ends the same. _

Kyoko felt like she was lost. She used her alchemy to get out of the glass cell, but now she was trapped in a maze. No wonder there isn't many guards. Kyoko sighed and heard a familiar laugh. "Ahh Kyoko dear, you shouldn't try to escape." It was Envy AKA Palm Tree. "Chibi-san will be here soon enough. But before she comes, we'll get that information we need." Envy smirked as he changed into a male version of Ed. " I bet you never saw your dear old pint sized mommy this way, heh?" Kyoko back away from Envy, "What the hell are you?" Kyoko growled and looked around quickly for any escapes.

Envy/Ed smirked at Kyoko. " I bet I look like your brother. Don't I? Your mother looks like her father, as your brother looks a lot like his so called mother. You look like your father. Calm, collected, and easy to track. " Envy laughed like a mad man as Kyoko started to run. Her breath soon became pants. "Your not as skilled as your mother. She was trained by the best. " Envy laughed as he ran after the girl. _Mom! Help me!_

_Nothing will be the same after this._

_After all the lies._

_After all the changes._

_But we will still have each other._

_Right?_


	4. Distant

_Staring off into the distance. It was their first trip to Central. Kyoko was silently reading a basic book on Metallic and Pyro-Alchemic relations. Once in a while the young girl would tug on her mother's sleeve and ask a question about the confusing scientific book. Kyo sat on the left of their mother near the window. _

_He was bored stiff and sighed constantly, which was getting on his sister's nerves. Kyoko twitched visibly as Kyo sighed once more. "Will you stop it?" Kyoko huffed and growled at her brother. "Stop what?" Kyo replied innocently. "Sighing like a dork!" Kyoko blinked as her mother started giggling. "Mommy? Are you okay?" The two little kids asked with concern in their voices. "Yes, Mommy's fine." Edward smiled at her children. _

_"Mommy's fine..."_

**Distant**

Edward looked at her 15-year-old son, who glared at her like she did when she was younger at Roy. Edward sighed and scratched the back of her head. _Goddamn. This isn't going to work out for me. Hell if anything ever did._ "Mom. You promised." Kyo said in a stern and demanding voice that one was not suppose to use towards their mother. "Alright. Where would you like me to start?" Edward asked flustered and rubbed her temples. "The beginning, of course." Edward let out a stiff laugh.

"The beginning...There are many beginnings...Well I guess this would be a good start. When I was 15 or maybe 16, there was an accident in a lab I was investigating. And -" Kyo closed his eyes and reopened them. "Mom. I really don't see what is the point in this story." Edward arched a brow and smirked. "I was a guy then. When I woke up from the accident, I was like this. A female." Kyo's eyes widen and his mouth gaped open like a fish. "You're telling me that the guy in those pictures is_ you_?" Edward nodded, not really liking the reaction she was getting from her son.

"I knew your father then too. He was my boss. I thought he was a bastard of a Colonel at that time." Edward was thinking about what she wanted to tell her son, who was clueless to most of the facts. "Well things changed. And I never changed back. I really didn't think your father as a bastard all of the time. My feelings were confused at the time, really. I've made tons of mistakes at that point in my life, I attempted Human Transmutation, and I nearly killed my brother because of it. I became a State Alchemist and I became famous. I created a homunculus, not even realizing it." Kyo frowned, he felt lost, very lost.

Parents are supposed to be perfect, they weren't supposed to tell their children their mistakes. Here, he asked his mother her mistakes and she was telling. No. He didn't asked. He demanded. "Mom..." Ed shook her head and continued. "Everything seemed to fix it self after I had you and your sister. You were the best thing that happened to me. Hell, when I was 15 I wasn't thinking that I'd be a father anytime soon, let alone a mother."

Kyo smiled sadly and looked at his mother from his seat. Looking at her in the dying sun revealed to him just how old she looked. _God, if she looks old, damn poor pops_. The thought was quickly entered with the many other concern thoughts in his brain. "So, why did those people take Kyoko?" Kyo noticed how his mother's eyes narrowed in thought and then she seemed to frown with undying concern for her only daughter. "Kyoko. She did something she shouldn't have. Hell. She's sort of following in the same footsteps as me. But what she did was worst. She did it for experimentation..." "Human Transmutation?" Ed nodded and could feel her son's anger. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Ed let her head hit the back of the rough train seat. "We promised her. She didn't want you to think of her as a freak. Her punishment from the truth was a set of bat wings. Whenever someone she cares about is hurt they come out and open. Those wings enhance her alchemic abilities. " Kyo's brows frown in thought. "But I'm better then her in alchemy." Ed nodded. "Yes, that's because when the wings are closed it lowers her abilities greatly." Kyo felt like an idiot, no not just an idiot, a fucking stupid idiot. _How could I've missed all of this? How?_

_"Brother do you hate me?"  
_

_Kyo looked at his sister like she was an alien. "Why would I hate you?" Kyo was no older then 12 and was quite small for his age. "Ummm. I don't know." Kyoko mumbled looking at her stocking feet. "Your so weird." Kyo mumbled and rolled his eyes, but noticed that his sister was crying. "Ahh I didn't mean it!" He said awkwardly, waving his arms around but ended up falling flat on his face and made his sister laugh. "I love you, Kyo! Your the best brother!" _

_Kyo smiled a toothy grin at his twin sister._

Kyoko found herself hanging upside down in some room. She was blindfolded and couldn't see a thing, which she was glad for cause of the smell. It was a foul, ugly stench. Her empty stomach could barely stand the stench. _What did I do to deserve this?_ She screamed in her head. She heard harsh breathing that was near her but yet seemed so far away. Under her maybe? She shuttered at the thought of some kind of monster, drooling, awaiting for her to fall into his giant vicious jaws. "Shivering? Kyo-Chan?"

She hated that voice. Envy. "Damn you. What do you want?" She could feel him smirk as she hanged a good 10 ft off the ground, blindfolded, tied up...helpless. "Hmm what do I want...** well**...I want to_ kill _your "_mother_", your brother, your uncle, and then _you_! How about that? I'll save your ass for later!" Envy mocked as he pushed the tied up blonde causing her to swing back and forth.

"You **FUCKING BASTARD**!" Kyoko screamed as she was pushed back and forth. She then heard the sound from earlier. "This fella will make sure you don't go running off again, If you get untied. " Kyoko sighed as she heard the Homunculus leave. _That bastard... I won't let him kill us off like dolls. _

_"Al...There was something I meant to ask you...but I never got the chance."_

_"Do you hate me for doing this to you?" _

_"Roy, things are different now. Calmer. But that doesn't mean we can let our guard down!" _

_"I love you, Roy."_

_"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry... please forgive me."_

_"Forgive me."_

_"Please..."  
_

_"I know I don't deserve it."_

Edward cursed under her breath, yet again shocking her son that day. "Looks like your father knows me to well." Kyo smirked and saw the familiar form of the state alchemist Alex Armstrong, the Strong-Arm Alchemist. _I guess this means Roy wants to help out. _Edward sighed and then smirked, as she saw absolutely no clear openings to the muscular man. "This way..." she muttered to her son, before grabbing on to his wrist and dragging him through the crowd away from Alex Armstrong. _Well I won't let him get messed up into this... I shouldn't have let Kyo get messed up into this. _Edward stopped running as soon as she reached the main street and was certain that the Strong-Armed Alchemist wouldn't be able to find them. _I'm sorry, Roy. Just be safe. _

_**Kyoko... **_

_"I'm sorry Daddy! I didn't mean the transmutation to go that way!"_

_**Kyoko...**_

_"Daddy, Why is Kyoko-Chan acting so weird?" _

_**Kyo...**_

_"I'm sorry Roy... It feels like I'm cursed..."  
_

_**Ed...**_

_"Hey Colonel Bastard!"  
_

_**Ed...**_

_"I love you Roy..."_

_**Ed...**_

_"Help me, Roy..."_

_**Edward! **_

_"Nii-san is always like that Roy. He's always running off on his own. Trying to fix mistakes, that other people could help him with..."  
_

_**Ed...No... I'm sorry...let me help**_

_"Roy. I'll find Kyoko. Don't worry, after all it's my fault."_

_**No Edo...It's not your fault. It's no one's fault.**_

_"Daddy, Why does Mommy seem so distant?" _

_**Ed don't leave me.**_

_"Some days I feel like I'm someone else, and this isn't my life." _

_**Ed no...**_

_"It feels like I've disappeared, and here's this new person who's so kind and loving. So unlike me."_

_**Ed... You are kind and loving! Don't say that! **_

_"Like I've disappeared off into the distance. Off into the space of darkness..."_

"No Ed!" Roy loudly stuttered as he woke up from sleeping in the back of a long black limo type car. "Furher Mustang, are you okay?" The driver asked Roy as he stopped the car and looked back from the loud shout. "Yes, please hurry to Central." Roy said in a Superior voice and the driver nodded and continued their journey in the car. Roy felt a little jolt as the car moved and he looked out of the window, noticing how close he was to Central_. I love the country._ Roy sighed. He felt a bit over stressed, with his only daughter getting kidnapped, his wife running off with their son, and then rumors of homunculus. _Damn. Maybe Ed's right. We are cursed._

Roy didn't like the silence with only the sounds of the car and the passing cars. I feel so useless when you do this, Ed. The silence caused Roy to relive and think about the current events. Some days it was good and okay, but on stressful and long days it was the worst. He'd remember Ishabal. He remembered the site of the 10-11 year old Edward that lying on the white bed, covered in bandages, breathing rapidly, as if he couldn't catch his breath. He remembered the day Ed got his State Alchemist Watch. He remembered Ed fainting at the site of a woman, who, he guessed, reminded him of his mother, cut up...no butchered and bleeding on the cold cement.

He remembered too much. He remembered his sad past. Things he didn't want to remember. The reason why he was Furher today and how he was going to change the country piece by dying piece. He remembered his family and the troubles that being a Furher brought. This kidnapping was one of them. _What is the last thing I remember ever saying to Kyoko? She asked me... When I was coming home...I lied and said soon. It was always soon... I'm such a worthless father... _Roy sighed and banged his head against the car seat. _I wonder if sorry still cuts it? _

* * *

**Review! **

**Marii: I WILL! **

**Shi: I know you will! **


	5. Black Eyes

Envy smirked and looked to his 'boss'. Envy didn't really consider the man in front of him as his boss, more of a temporary ally. The man was tall and lean; he wore a smirk on his face. His hair was short, manageable and black, his narrow black eyes looked at Envy in amusement. "Hmmm. I guess I underestimated that girl." The man said in a sadist tone. "Show her whose boss, Envy-san." Envy raised a brow and smiled a toothy evil grin. "Sure, thing."

Black Eyes

Roy had fallen asleep and was leaning against the car as they stopped on a country road not far from Central. Roy's eyes fluttered opened to see a black hole of a barrel of a gun. "Get out of the damned car!" The owner of the gun yelled muffled from a socking that covered the criminal's face. Roy carefully stepped out of the car. The gun was now pointed at him at a distance of ten feet. Roy's eyes narrowed. _These bastards down know whom their screwing with. _There were two guys and one of them looked like a girl. "He looks familiar, honey" The girl said in a muffled voice.

"He's just another rich bastard to kill and steal from." The guy said as he clicked the gun. _Shit. _The girl was holding the driver at gunpoint from what Roy could see. Roy looked over to the driver and nudged his head left. The driver, being in the military understood that it meant to distract the girl. Roy then snapped his fingers and moved to the side, but the girl shot him in the side. The guy who had the other gun was soon in a pile of ashes near her. "You bastard!" She screamed as she ran. The worried driver quickly picked up the car phone and quickly dialed the hospital as the girl ran into her car.

Roy felt the driver's hand against his neck and heard a sigh of relief as sirens came to his rescue. "Don't worry, Further sir!" the driver said as Roy was put in a stretcher. _Edward..._ Roy thought as he drifted into darkness.

_Roy smiled as he watched his lover looking into the sky. The rain poured over her gently and there was a happy smile playing across her lips. "Edo...You're going to get sick that way." He heard her laugh and look over to him. "Why don't you join me? It's so calming, the rain. It always comes on all the right but yet wrong days for us." He heard her say and he smiled at her. "It also causes colds for the careless, Edo" He laughed as she glared at him and then she sneezed. "Ahh god damn it, you jinxed it." She muttered as she came onto the porch. _

_"Mommy! Come and play with us!" Kyoko laughed as her brother tackled her into a puddle of mud, grass, and water. Edward smirked at Roy and Roy shook his head. "They get this from you, you know." Roy growled as his lover laughed at him. "Your the only one who doesn't like the rain, koi." Ed said as she kissed Roy's cheek. "Of course! I'm the "Flame" alchemist!" It only caused his wife to laugh harder. Roy growled and watched the two children play in the puddles. _

_Roy held the gun to his mouth, ready to shoot himself. "Don't do it." Marcoh yelled. "If you have to do anything live for those to doctors." Roy dropped the gun and closed his eyes. _

_"Don't worry, Roy, I'll help you become Furher" His best friend, Maes Hughes said as he took a bite of the delicious pie that was meant for Roy. _

Edward felt something clench at her heart as she looked up at the towering old lab. It was just outside of Central and abandoned. "Mom?" Kyo said questionably. "Stay out here and keep watch." Ed said to her son in a no nonsense voice that her Sensei used to use on her. She looked at Kyo as he nodded. Ed took a deep breath and transmuted a hole in the side of the building. Kyo watched his mom crawl into the hole and disappear into the darkness. He was frustrated about the fact that he couldn't do anything. "Damn it" he mumbled as he sat down on to the soft grass.

Edward stood up in the dark building. She noticed that she was in some sort of storage closet as she looked around seeing different cleaning supplies. It was dusty and smelled of dirt. There were cobwebs in the corners and over empty shelves. She coughed slightly as the dust and dirt rose into the air. _Damn, they really need to learn to tear down these buildings when they stop using them. _She opened the door to be slightly blinded by the light of the hallway.

_The lights shouldn't be on, if this place is abandoned. _Ed thought, as she looked both ways down the hallway. _Well this shouldn't be too hard. I doubt they put any- _"Aaaaahh" Edward screamed as she fell through a trap door.

_Have you heard of people who try to live a good life, but never succeed? No matter how much good they do. Everything for them turns horrible rotten. Nothing goes their way. People they love die often, and heartbreak is normal. Pain is their best friend._

Kyoko stiffen as she sensed the presence of the homunculus. "Hiya, Chibi-offspring!" The voice of Envy seemed to make her eardrums hurt. "Fuck off" she mumbled feeling weak for being without food for three days. "Hmmm, now would you really want me to do that? Especially when I bring food for Chibi-princess?" Envy grinned and then heard a scream and then soon saw a short blonde fall from a small hole that was located in the wall. "Ahh Look's like O'chibi-Chan is here." Envy said his grin filling out wider. "Mom?" Kyoko said rubbing her head against her raised arms trying to move down the blindfold.

Edward stood up and her eyes widen as she saw Envy standing in front of her. "Hiya O-chibi-Chan! Miss me?" Envy raised his hand and went to...

_It was cold and dark. Faint beeping heard in the background. It was annoying._

Edward flew into the wall. The wall cracked from the pressure, slightly crumbling as she hit the ground. She clapped her hands and created her famous spear from the floor. "Damn you!" Edward yelled as she charged at Envy. Envy smirked and dodged the unorganized attack and kicked the blonde in the back. "You've grown weak, Chibi-Chan" Envy smirked transforming into an exact copy of Roy. Edward got back up; wincing slightly as she heard her daughter scream, asking what was wrong. She growled at the copy at Envy. She felt something sharp enter her left shoulder. She turned her head to see black narrowed eyes and a sadistic smirk.

_Roy... What the..._

_The music was light and got annoying after a while. She never understood why Roy liked music boxes so much. She smiled as she wrapped the present in a light blue shiny wrapping paper. She carefully wrapped a ribbon around it and set it under the lightly decorated tree. The fire crackled in the fireplace as she wrapped presents for Christmas. As she finished with the very last one, her husband walked into the house, lightly covered with white crystals of snow. _

_"I'm home!" He said cheerfully. _

_Beep._

**Beep.**

The life support was getting on Riza's nerves as she looked at the man she knew since she joined the military. She didn't like to see him in this condition. The doctors said he would wake at anytime, now. _A week from now, maybe a month? _The stress that the man was dealing with at the time was not helping his recovery.

She sighed as she sat in the chair next to the bed. _Where the hell is Edo-Chan? _She wondered as she restlessly tapped her fingers against the wood of the chair's armrest. _She should be here... Roy called and told me she was coming. I bet she saw Armstrong. Damn_. Riza closed her eyes. Worrying for Ed and Roy was going to kill her one of these days.

* * *

**_Review or no chapter!_**


	6. Imaginary

**I linger in the doorway  
Of alarm clock screaming  
Monsters calling my name  
Let me stay  
Where the wind will whisper to me  
Where the raindrops  
As they're falling  
Tell a story **

In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

* * *

Kyo sighed as he picked at the green dew wet grass. He was tired of waiting for his mother. He knew he had to sit there only incase something bad happens. He hated waiting and being bored. He was doing both. He soon laid on the grass sighing. He looked at his watch and noticed that two hours went by. He looked over at the alchemically made hole in the building.

_"Remember...Only wait for 4 hours. After that go get help. " His mother told him as the set their things in the hotel. "If you wait longer then that I could be in huge trouble." Kyo nodded. _

"Two hours gone... Two hours to go..." Kyo mumbled and lay on his back looking at the star covered sky. "I really don't wanna go for help. Hurry up, mom!" Kyo groaned then a shadow appeared over him. Kyo quickly jumped to his feet before a spear hit his head, but instead hit the ground where his head was. Kyo knew the design of the spear; his mother used the same spear while she was training Kyoko and him. It was always the same spear. He looked up and saw a mirror image of himself; the only difference was the clothing. The blonde male across from him was wear black leather pants that were held up by a complicated belt, Black tang top that was semi-covered by a black jacket with a white trim, and a red coat with matching black boots with a red trim.

The nameless blonde gave him a cocky smirk. "You faster then I thought. You could have had a quick end if you weren't so fast, brat." Kyo's eyes widen as he noticed that it was the same man in those old pictures, but that was his 15-year-old mother's pictures. Obviously either A) his mother lied to him or B) this was an imposter. Kyo knew his mother wouldn't lie to him during a very serious event or discussion, it wasn't like her. "Who the hell are you!" Kyo yelled as he did back flip to avoid being impaled by the highly designed spear.

_"Wouldn't you like to know?"

* * *

_

**IMAGINARY

* * *

**

Edward growled as she looked around. She was cornered. _Damn. _She thought as she used her good arm to flip over Envy and the Roy imposter. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw the rope that kept her daughter hanging two feet from the ground. She transmuted her spear into a throwing knife and threw it at the rope.

Just as the knife cut the rope holding her daughter she felt a dagger enter her side. She had so many wounds already she couldn't tell if the dagger hit any major organs. Her vision was getting blurry. She heard Kyoko scream as she fell and hit the ground lightly.

"Mom! Oh my! Mother!" Kyoko yelled after getting the blindfold off and getting up, pushing the ropes off her wrists. "Make your self a way out of here! I'll follow after you." Ed yelled at her daughter barely dodging a kick and a flick of the dagger from Envy and the imposter.

Kyoko ran to the wall, clapped her hands together and made a hole in the wall. She watched as her mother fought the two males. "GO!" Ed yelled at Kyoko. "Don't just stand there! Go! Go get help! Your brother's out there waiting for you!"

Kyoko ran through the hole. Envy cursed and followed after her. He didn't think that the girl would actually leave her mother all by herself. Ed clapped her hands together and back flipped, hands hitting the ground, she made it easy to lift sword and charged at the smirking imposter. "BASTARD!" She yelled as she impaled the dark haired man.

She felt something enter her stomach. She looked down seeing the dagger there. She let go of the sword and fell backwards. She felt the man removed the dagger and she slowly passed out from blood loss.

* * *

**Don't say I'm out of touch  
With this rampant chaos - your reality  
I know well what lies beyond my sleeping refuge  
The nightmare I built my own world to escape

* * *

**

Kyoko ran towards the exit as fast as she could. She could hear the pine-treed haired man closing in on her. She clapped her hands and allowed the energy to pass into the walls as she ran. The alchemical reaction built wall after wall behind her, slowing down the green haired sin. She then blasted a hole in the wall and ran out of the building. The remaining alchemy in the walls fixing the hole and creating walls 4 feet in-between each other down the remaining hallway.

That should mislead that damned homunculus. She thought as she went into the night to get help. She turned looking around for her brother, who she saw was in combat with a man who looked exactly like their mother. "KYO!" She yelled he looked over as he dodged getting hit by the silver spear. He nodded and ran towards his sister. "Let's go," He said as he grabbed her hand running from the blonde haired man who chased after them.

After they jumped the fence surrounding the lab, they noticed that there was no one after them. They kept running only in case they did chase after them. "We got to get help for mom." Kyoko said as they ran. She was tired and hungry. "She's in huge trouble." Kyo frowned, worried about their mother and nodded. "She told me to go to the Central Headquarters if she didn't come out after four hours. " They reached the main road and saw a blackish blue military car driving down the road.

The car stopped at them. "Thank god we found you two!" The person in the car had blonde hair and a cigarette in his mouth. They knew that this man was named Jean Havoc, a loyal man that worked for their father. "We're glad you did! Mom's in trouble." Havoc lips narrowed into a straight line and nodded. "Right, I'll drive you pair to the hospital, your Father's there. I'll get help at headquarters." He said as the twins got into the car and they drove off. "Why is Dad at the hospital?" Kyo asked as he looked around the car.

"He got shot this after noon." Kyoko felt her eyes tear up and she looked out of the window. _This is all my fault. If I could use stronger alchemy like Kyo and mom, I wouldn't have been caught._ She looked at the stars that started getting clouded over by rain clouds. The rain thud against the car. It was the only sound that was heard in the car through out the rest of the ride.

* * *

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me

* * *

**

Riza looked up from the paperwork she was working on to the twins, Kyo and Kyoko, who had on Havoc's jacket to cover herself because her shirt barely covered anything anymore, that had just entered the room. They both looked depressed and tired. Kyoko sat down in a chair on the other side of Roy's hospital bed. "God." Kyo whispered as he looked at his father, pale and lying unconscious in the hospital bed. "Where's Edward?" Riza asked as she looked at the two teenagers.

"She's in trouble, at the lab outside of central." Kyo said as if he has been repeating it for the last five hours. Riza felt her heart clench at the looks of the two teenagers. Kyoko curled up into a ball in the chair she was sitting in and started crying. Kyo wrapped his arms around his sister and told her it would be okay. She watched as the sister shook her head violently. "You didn't see her like I did! Mom's not going to live! She lost so much blood! It was all over the floor! It wasn't the two men's blood either! Just hers!" Kyoko cried out as her brother let go of her.

Her brother made a move to go next her again and hug her. "Don't touch me!" Kyoko yelled as she cried. Kyo sighed and sat in the chair next to Riza. The boy looked broken and confused. Not really understanding anything that was going on around him. He was more hurt then confused as he looked from his father to his sister. "Kyoko, Do you know who the men are?"

Kyoko looked up and glared at Riza as if saying "Why are you so calm? Why aren't you going to save mom?" And nodded yes. "Could you tell me who they are?" Kyoko sighed wiping some tears from her eyes. "One of the men looked like dad, I can't really tell you who he is, but the other one told me his name, It's Envy." Kyoko said and got a shocked look from Riza.

* * *

**Swallowed up in the sound of my screaming  
Cannot cease for the fear of silent nights  
Oh how I long for the deep sleep dreaming  
The goddess of imaginary light

* * *

**

The blonde imposter of Ed was talking to Envy, telling him the direction of which the two twins were heading in. "I see. Well we'll just have to be ready for the stupid bastards won't we?" Envy smirked cockily as he looked at the comatose Edward. "We'll keep her alive to lure the kids and her dear lover in." The dark haired male on Envy right said as he looked into the glass chamber Ed was being held in.

"I guess that makes sense." Envy sighed with a growl, hating how his allies were always correct about those things. "So, all we have to do is keep her in this state, right Coste." The blonde said as he glared at the person he was cloned after. The dark haired man named Coste nodded. "Exactly. Amur, don't you dare think of killing her. We need her alive for testing." Amur, the blonde boy, smirked as he kissed the dark haired man. "Wouldn't think of it." Envy rolled his eyes. _How the hell do I get myself wrapped up with assholes like these? _He thought as he watched the two males kiss.

A blonde haired female came into the picture carrying a small box of supplies. "Honestly. Some people don't like watching you too make out. " She said as she set the box down besides the door. "Aww but Eagle-eyes it's so much more fun when people are watching!" The blonde whined as the dark haired man laughed. "Eagle-eyes? God what's next? It's Outre, you fucked up blonde." The girl glared at the golden-eyed clone, who stuck his tongue out at her.

Envy sighed and headed towards his room. "See you too ran off Envy." Outre said as she opened the box and pulled out some white wrap bandages and hospital tape. " I think he hates everyone." Coste said as he smirked at the girl. She rolled her eyes and went into the glass room to correctly bandage and stitch the wounded alchemist inside. Amur snickered as he watched his lover roll his eyes and pick him up. Coste smiled. "Wanna go for two times in a row, Amur-koi?" He said playfully. "Sure, bastard! Why not?" Amur laughed as he was carried to their bedroom.

* * *

**In my field of paper flowers  
And candy clouds of lullaby  
I lie inside myself for hours  
And watch my purple sky fly over me **


	7. Useless

It was pitch black, and she couldn't even see the hand in front of her face as she wondered in the darkness. Her golden eyes looked back and forth as if she was searching for something... someone. She was lost within the dark plane of existence. She felt useless and tried of living. She wanted to curl up and die. She knew the person she was trying to save was safe. She knew they were safe. They had to be. They were to smart to be captured. They were her children after all. She sat down on the non-existent ground and sighed looking up into the darkness. She pulled her knees up to her chest and wrapped her arms around her slender legs. She was cold and getting colder as she waited in the darkness.

She started to feel dizzy and light headed. She hated feeling this weak. The feeling of death biting at her, she hated it. She wanted to be next to the one she loved, cuddling, watching her two teenaged children read side by side. She wanted to see her daughter give her a real bright smile and her son's forgiveness for not telling him everything. As much as she wanted, she couldn't have, and couldn't make herself have. She was to tired, to cold, and to useless.

* * *

_**USELESS

* * *

**_

Kyo sighed as he watched his sister sleep on the uncomfortable hospital chair. He really should ask one of the nurses to set up a bed for her. He heard her whimpering, and mumbling in her sleep. He rested his head on the back of the hospital chair that he was sitting in. The annoying beeps of the life support kept him awake, along with the added worry of his injured father and missing mother. He looked towards his father and noticed his finger twitching. He stood up and walked over to the bed. "Dad?" He whispered as he watched as his father's coal colored eyes opened and looked at him. "K-Kyo?" He said hoarsely. Kyo smiled. "Yeah, Dad. You've missed a lot, you know." Kyo said sadly.

Roy looked towards his son and nodded slowly. "Help me sit up, Kyo-kun." Roy asked, as his voice slowly came back. Kyo nodded and pulled some of the pillows up and then pulled his father up to a sitting position. Roy winced and looked over to see Kyoko sleeping in the stiff hospital chair. "Where's your mother?" Roy asked looking at Kyo, only to have Kyo look away. "I think she's still in the lab. The one Kyoko-Chan escaped from. Mom helped her, but She didn't come out." Roy felt something in his chest drop straight into his stomach. "Where's Hawkeye and Havoc?" Roy was worried for Ed's safety, he wondered if she was hurt or worse, already dead.

Kyo blinked and sighed. "At Central Headquarters, making plans for a way to help or rescue mom, I guess they didn't think you'd wake so soon." Kyo frowned as his father who was already trying to get up. Kyo carefully made sure that he stayed in the bed. "Don't even think about it. There's nothing anyone can do right now, Dad. Even if you went to help mom now...it'd be useless, especially in the condition your in. Your wound just started to heal." Kyo was acting grown up, but it didn't mean that he was. He wanted to let his father out of the hospital, and go rescue his mother.

Roy was frustrated and angry. He wasn't angry with Kyo, but with his mother. _She never lets me help her when it's important! Damn it! _Roy growled as he leaned more into the pillows and closed his eyes. He was tired, worn, and felt old. A brunette haired nurse entered the room and smiled pleasantly. "It's nice to see you up Mr. Mustang. I was coming in to put your darling daughter in a private guest room." The nurse said cheerfully. Roy smiled and opened his eyes. "Please do. I love that she tried waiting for me to wake up for her, but she needs rest. Make sure that the staff checks on her constantly." Roy sighed and looked over to his dozing son. "You too, you should go to bed too." Kyo nodded and followed the nurse out of the room. Roy leaned his head against the wooden headboard. His head was too full of thoughts of Edward to even think of getting any real rest.

The life support beeped faintly in the glassed room. Outre looked at her patent with a sympathetic pity, with a cold smile on her face. She sighed as she rebandaged the blonde haired alchemist. "You do know she won't survive even if they come for her, by the looks of it I'll give her five days. Hell, Maybe less." She said to the dark haired man, Coste, who was standing near the counter handing her items to bandage the alchemist with. "I know, Envy went to hard on her. She's weak from not fighting for so long, gone soft." Coste said as he picked up a needle and inserted into the left arm of the alchemist, drawing some blood. He withdrew the needle and set the vile of blood into a little holder and then took another needle that was filled with some unknown drug and inserted into Edward.

"At least she won't go painfully, like Envy wants her too." Coste said smirking. "You're less heartless then you let on." Outre sarcastically stated as she switched the medical bags and turned to leave the depressing room. "Let's just hope they come for her, before she dies. That way, she won't die alone." Coste shrugged and followed the blonde haired women out of the room. "Doesn't matter to me, but I know we need to watch Amur-koi, he doesn't like who he's cloned after, ehhehehe, I think it's cause it turned into a she."

Outre smirked and felt like laughing. "True, he's always been touchy about that. Personally I just think he doesn't like girls." Coste smiled, "That's cause he fears that I would go after one of them!" Outre rolled her eyes and headed towards her room. "Whatever, your an idiot, just like that Furher." Coste's jaw dropped. "I am not!" He whined as he went to go look for Amur.

Envy smirked as he talked to Amur. Amur was someone he could talk to, when he wasn't near Coste. He even thought Amur was a good fuck from time to time. He was never really interested into that stuff much anyways. Amur was sitting on a crate with one leg folded over the other. Amur had a sarcastic and cocky smirk as he watched Envy pace. "You do know that the bitch is going to die, eventually." Amur looked as Envy smirked. "Yeah, too bad it won't be painful. Heh, we could make it painful, couldn't we?" Amur sighed as Envy left the storage room causing him to follow after the unreasonable sin.

_"I can't seem to stay away from you." Ed whispered into Roy's ear, sending shivers down the older man's back. Edward got on two her knees and smiled kindly, a smile Roy had never seen before. Edward was in a black blouse and black jeans. Roy guessed that Edward had taken off her boots at the hallway. "Ed..." Roy whispered out. Edward leaned down again and set a soft kiss on to the man's lips. "No matter how much trouble I get into with Al, I want to stay with you for a little while. He's concerned that you'd brake my heart." Edward set another soft kiss on the side of Roy's face. "He's worried about me. He wants me to return to normal." And other kiss onto the neck. _

_Roy wrapped his arms around the small blonde and pulled her onto the couch on top of him. He gave a small kiss. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you no matter what you look like." Roy said and easily rolled over so that he was on top of the blonde. He pressed his lips against Edwards. He nipped the bottom lip as to get access. Edward complied by opening her mouth slightly, Roy's tongue brushed against Edwards, wrapped around it. When the kiss broke, Roy put a soft kiss on Edwards's neck and slightly nipped and sucked the soft area, getting a reward of a soft moan escaping Edward's mouth. _

It was as if she was watching her own memory or event happen. "I can't seem to stay away from you." She heard herself say as she looked at the couple on the couch. She heard Roy call out her name. She felt distant as she remembered what she said next, mouthing it as it was said out loud. "No matter how much trouble I get into with Al, I want to stay with you for a little while. He's concerned that you'd break my heart." She watched as she kissed the side of Roy's face. "He's worried about me. He wants me to return to normal."

She felt like crying as she watched Roy wrap his arms around her younger self and pulled her on top of him on the couch, kissing her. "Don't worry, I'll stay with you no matter what you look like." She smiled. She remembered this night well. This was the first time they made love. She watched as they kissed. Then the memory went dark, the images disappearing. She was in the darkness again. She didn't feel anything but the biting coldness of the darkness. She sat down and curled up into a ball. _I don't want to move anymore. I'm too tired. _

_"Roy? Are you awake?" Roy turned over to face his blonde lover. "Yes, well I am now." Edward smiled as she kissed him lightly. "I love you so much" Edward said nuzzling into his neck. Roy smiled and wrapped his arms around him. "I love you too. I love you too." Roy leaned down to kiss her again but only to have her disappear._

Roy woke up and looked around for Edward, but not to find her there. It was just side effects of the dream. He closed his eyes and reopened them as his door opened to reveal a very tired Riza Hawkeye. "Furher, its nice to see you awake." She said with a straight face. Roy wondered tiredly how she managed to always keep that cold expression. "Any news?" Roy asked and watched as she moved and sat down next to the hospital bed. "Not really, I'm sure Kyo-kun filled you in with the most important information. " Roy nodded. "Yes, he did." Roy still felt tired as he sat up straighter. "So what's the plan?" Roy asked looking at Riza. "You're staying here, sir." Riza said and got a glare out of the Furher.

Kyoko opened her eyes and looked over to see her brother sleeping next to her. She smiled sadly and sat up. On the chair near her bed laid fresh clothing and a note. She picked up the note, read it and smiled. The clothing was from Riza, extras that might fit her. She went into the bathroom and changed, careful so she didn't wake her twin brother. She sat on the chair where the clothing were and looked out at the bladed curtains. She felt slightly empty as she looked out at the busy city. _Mom..._

_

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE! (not updating till review 33!)**_


	8. Misery Loves Company

_"Kyoko"_

_She was running away from the voice that was calling her name. She didn't want to face it, the holder of the voice. _

_"Kyoko, Why are you running from me?"_

_The voice was getting closer to her. She closed her eyes and ran into something solid. She opened her eyes; there standing in front of her was her mother. Blood running down her mouth, blood stained her mother's clothing, blood stained her mother's beautiful hair. "What's wrong, Honey? You're the one who left me all alone." There was an insane grin on her mother's bleeding lips. Kyoko's golden coal eyes widened and she slowly backed up. "No" The once lively eyes were glazed over with death. "Kyoko..." Kyoko opened her mouth and screamed_

_**"NNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOO"

* * *

**_

**Misery loves Company

* * *

**

"NNNNNNOOOO! MOM!" She gasped as she fell off of the chair that she fell asleep crying on. She panted, and tears stung her eyes. Her eyes were red and puffy. She looked up at her sleeping brother as he thrashed around on the bed. She stood up, tears falling from his eyes. She curled up and started crying again. She couldn't take this. The pain of knowing her mother could be dead hurt too much.

Kyo woke up to silent sobs, he knew who was crying. He stayed still as the sobs stayed the same, She doesn't know I'm awake. He stayed still for his sister; he wanted her to have her peace. If he went and got up, she'd stop and keep it all inside, killing herself slowly. He heard a knock on the door and mentally cursed who ever knocked on the door. "C-come in" Kyoko shuddered as she slowly patched her self back together.

Riza entered the room with a change of clothing for Kyo, looks like she was asking around to where they were staying. She held a sad smile, and in return, Kyo sat up acting like he just woke up and Kyoko returned her own equally sad smile. "Miss. Riza, Thank you for the clothing" Kyo said as Riza handed him a blue t-shirt and black pair of jeans. Kyo got up and went into the bathroom to change.

"Kyoko how was your mother when you ran?" Riza said in a serious voice. "She...She was injured badly, She told me to run. D-Didn't she show up yet?" Kyoko asked as well as answered Riza's question. "No, You told me who kidnapped you. Are you sure you don't remember anyone else? What about your brother, did he see or fight anyone?" Kyo came out of the bathroom and blinked as the girls looked towards him.

They knew he was listening in. "Yes, I did. He looked exactly like mom when she was 15, well looked like me. I've seen pictures of mom when she was 15; he was even wearing the same clothing. It was if he was a clone." Riza blinked and frowned. "A clone?" Kyo rolled his eyes. "Either that, or a very good cosplayer, right down to the alchemy. " Riza sighed. "Well you have the same attitude of your mother. You both remember where the lab is right, your father figures they're waiting for us, and so we'll all have to be prepared. Kyo, I know you both have the same skills but Kyoko, you're hurt and staying here with your father. Please make sure he doesn't leave this hospital." Kyoko gave a small nod. She saw her brother frowning. He knew what was making her sad. He waited until Riza left saying, "I'll talk to you both soon, take care, please."

"Kyoko, don't blame yourself. It's my fault really. Mom didn't want to wait. She was worried about you. She was killing herself that way. She blamed herself when you were captured." Kyo said. His eyes reminded her of mom when she was depressed in the mornings of October. Kyoko nodded and hugged her brother as tightly as possible. "I'm so lucky to have a brother like you."

The life support annoyed the hell out of Envy. It's been annoying him for the last three days, and there were still no sign of the military. The only thing that was working out for Envy was that the beeping was getting slower, meaning that the blonde haired alchemist was growing weaker, dying slowly as she waited for her family _that seemingly cared more for their own necks then hers. _Envy grinned evilly. "Sir, don't even think about it." Envy sighed. "Your such a party pooper." Envy whined. Outre rolled her eyes and glared at the sin in front of her. "And you're a homicidal idiot. "

Outre looked at the beeping machine, "How high is dosage of the drugs?" Envy shrugged. "I know your not that stupid, Envy. You're a hell of a lot smarter then you look. I know that for sure, otherwise you wouldn't be telling Amur how to work this bloody machine." Envy raised an eyebrow and smirked. "You're very observant. It's pretty high. They've kept her under pretty good. Although I'd love to watch her suffer by opening her wounds trying to escape." Outre growled. "You would." Envy just gave her a cocky smirk before leaving. "Idiot"

Coste wrapped his arms around his lover. "Coste I'm cooking." Coste gave Amur a perverted smirk. "I know. You're sizzling." Amur laughed as he turned off the stove and put some soup in their bowls, he left Outre's empty knowing she wouldn't be eating until she's finished checking the unprofessional stitches in the blonde alchemist. "I've heard that you and Envy have been talking a lot, you wouldn't be cheating on me would you?" Coste purred. Amur gave a smirk. "With Envy? Hell no, I'd rather do Outre." Coste laughed and ate the dinner Amur made.

"When can we kill her, Coste?" Amur asked after they ate. "Be patent little one." Amur sighed and growled. "I AM being patent, but it's hard, knowing that she's here. That I was made to be exactly like her, knowing that makes me sick. " Coste gave his blonde haired love a soft smile. "I know. I know."

She opened her eyes to see a bright white light. The first thing she thought in her foggy mind was, did_ I die?_ She didn't have the strength to sit up. She turned her head to see 'Hawkeye. She felt really weak, must have been from the wounds Envy given her. "Hawk... eye…?" She managed to say.

The other women looked up surprised. "That idiot," She heard her mutter. She was confused. _Idiot?_ "Hey Outre, Holy shit she's awake." A dark haired man said from the door. _Roy?_ "Yeah, That idiot didn't give enough CCL, but she looks like she's out of it pretty well." _No. _She thought as she seen the needle and the liquid that it was being filled with. "Goodnight, Fullmetal."

Kyoko glared at her sleeping father. _This idiot got himself shot! _She thought bitterly. _He should be out helping Riza-Chan finding mom!_ She frowned and directed her glare out to the window. She was hungry. She sighed and got up to head to the cafe' in the hospital, taking her father's wallet with her. She bought a sandwich and fries. She ate them slowly as she stared at the people talking around her. They all were overly happy or overly depressed. A picture of her mother bleeding to death ran though her mind and made her shutter. She closed her eyes, trying to rid the picture. She finished the remaining meal and threw away the trash. She headed back up to her father's hospital room.

Kyo sighed, as he looked at the building in front of him. The same building he saw just three days ago, he shuttered to think of his mom dying in this place. There were four state alchemists with them, 5 if you count Kyo, and 10 leading soldiers. He felt like that wasn't even enough, but then again. He knew not to doubt them. His Mom always did tell him that the gang always did the impossible. They all snuck to the point where he and his mom were. He checked for any guards or such. The group made five different holes in the wall. Riza nodded and the invasion in the lab began.

* * *

_**WOW! Clap! You guys actually did get up to 33 and over! I love your reviews! Now this time the goal is 39! (Or no chapter!) Remember to thank Marii-sama for the editing! Love yas! **_

_**39! come one you guys let's show her who she's doubting XD-- Marii**_

**_PS: I'm sorry for not putting it up right away! _**


	9. Death

Kyo looked around carefully as he walked down the darken hall. It seemed that the place was uninhabited. Two solders followed behind him. All he could hear was the silent clicking of their boots. Then a faint beeping sound reached his ears, a sound that was usually heard in a hospital. Kyo saw a light at the corner of the hall. A scream issued behind him, he turned quickly and his golden eyes widen. Before him, the two soldiers that were guarding him were missing their heads, he watched as their bodies slowly dropped down to the hard floor with a light thud, blood gushed out feeling the hall with a metallic smell.

Kyo swallowed hard looking around cautiously. He felt sick to his stomach. "Hello Kyo-Chan," a female voice said behind him. Kyo turned around and slipped on the red coppery blood falling on to his ass.

* * *

**Death

* * *

**

Roy winced as he walked, Kyoko frowned looking worried. "You should be in that hospital bed!" Kyoko complained as she looked up at the laboratory they were approaching. "You shouldn't be ...fighting. I don't want you hurt too." Kyoko bit her bottom lip as her father glared at her, too much in pain to say something back at her. "_See! See! _You can't even _defend _yourself! You're so USELESS! _Useless!" _Kyoko sniffed tears bridging at her eyes. "You're a _40_ something year old _MAN_ and _FATHER_! You're _not_ superman!"

_Useless? F-f-forty?_ "I am not _forty_! I'm thirty nine!" Roy puffed out as he leaned against the wall that had a small hole in it. "_Sure! _Keep telling yourself that! Maybe it will happen _OLD MAN_!" Roy twitched and glared at her. "Now your acting just like your mother!" Roy felt useless; he couldn't even win a verbal battle with his teenaged daughter. "I'm just worried about you." Roy shook his head, "It's your mother you need to worry about." Kyoko frowned. "Let me heal you then." Roy looked over her, "No. That is powerful Alchemy." Kyoko growled, "So? Why not?"

"Cause I said so,"

"Come on! It's a mater of LIFE or DEATH!

"I said no"

"I'm healing you!"

"I said no! And NO is no!

"I don't care what you said!"

"God damn it you should! I'm your father!"

"EXACTLY! That's why you should let me!"

"NO!"

"YES!"

"NO!"

"YES" Kyoko clapped her hands together and placed them on her father, concentrating on the array as a pair of black wings pulsed and pushed themselves out of her back. She winced at the pain, blood dripped off the bat like wings. Roy frowned and looked at the wings closely. "I told you not too." He felt better, but he knew that his daughter now felt the pain he was in. "I'll...s...tay… here." She panted and leaned against the wall for support. "Pl...ease… be...ca...re...ful." She watched her father reluctantly leave through the small hole.

Kyo looked up to see a younger version of Riza Hawkeye. "How nice of you to interfere in the hospital wing of this lab. You and your friends came to wish your mother a final good bye?" Like the original Hawkeye the clone kept a straight face, glaring down on him. Kyo growled and stood up.

"No quick movement's, shrimp or you'll find yourself like those two fellows." Outre said in her cool calming voice. Kyo twitched. _SHRIMP? WHO THE HELL IS SHE CALLING SHORT? _"Follow me" Kyo blinked as the female turned on her heel and walked down the hall. "It was foolish for you to come here with just this many back ups." Kyo glared at the women until the view of his mother in her comatose state entered his view.

_Mom... no. _

The life support was beeping at a very low and slow rate. Outre looked away as the blonde haired boy ran to his mother and held her hand falling to his knees next to the low make-shift hospital bed. "Mom..." She heard him whisper out, she frowned as she walked out of the room, locking the boy in with his dying mother. She heard several more of the alarms that were in the lab go off. She smiled. "The bad guys never win, we just bring some good guys down with us."

Envy smirked at the fallen alchemists. They were so predictable. Gunfire sounded out and a bullet hit Envy straight in the head. "Bitch!" He screamed out and glared at the blonde that shot at him. There was a clear snap and Envy burst into flames turning into semi ash and slowly reconstructing. "Run now!" Roy called out grabbing Riza's hand and running down the hall.

Roy dragged Riza as fast as they could go down the halls. "Mustang-san?" Riza said questionably. "More running, Hawkeye, less talking!" Roy said as he noticed the palm-tree haired sin catching up to them. Roy felt something hit him hard on the side. He flew hitting the wall hard. Riza soon landed down next to him. "Welcome Furher." A cocky male voice said and made a tisk nose. "You were much more attractive before you had children, don't you think? When you were younger." Roy's eyes widen at the male version of a 15 year old Ed staring down at him. "Looks like you've seen a ghost, Furher-shit"

Roy slowly got up as Riza did the same. "Edo-Chan?" Riza whispered out, eyes filled with worry. The blonde frowned and glared at Riza. "Edo-Chan dear is down the hall from here, but your not going to make it there, I'll make sure of that! Outre might want to show pity to you but I won't!" He growled, lifting up his spear up. Then the golden eyes widen and blood came into his mouth. Roy looked petrified as he watched the small body fall to the ground and the blonde girl staring at him with an icy glare. "Get moving before I decide to kill you." She growled and watched the two slowly start moving down the hall before she removed her sword from Amur's back. She smiled at the blood that slowly started to pool around the blonde. "I always liked you better when you were silent." She whispered and went to look for Coste.

Kyo sat there looking at the blank screen with a straight line. The only sound in the room was a single never-ending beep of a siren. He stared there at the screen, unable to process the single fact that the screen put into his head. There were stale tears at the bridge of his eyes; his eyes were dimmed to amber instead of a brilliant gold. They seemed lifeless. "Mom..." He felt empty and lost. "Your so pathetic." A voice said behind him. "Most humans are." Kyo didn't turn. He didn't care. "So that's it for you? Just give up and don't care? Pathetic." Kyo was shaking. He didn't know what to think. _Pathetic? For what? Grieving?_ He thought as he turned and was faced with a younger version of his father. "You...You Bastard!" He screamed and nailed the dark haired man with a hard punch in the face.

Outre was thrown against the wall, and she felt her ribs crack. She coughed, blood running from her mouth down her chin. "You useless human!" Envy growled. Outre got back up and charged at Envy again. Only to be impaled by the sin, her eyes widen then shut closed. She felt to the ground with a sickening thud. "Humans make me sick." He spat out and then stepped on her on his way down the blood stained hall. "They really make me sick..."

* * *

_**Marii- EKK Shi-Chan What are you doing to me. -Is freaking out due to the fear of the unknown-**_

_**Shi- I'm sorry! -looks around- Next chapter in 47 reviews!**_


	10. The Truth

_**I felt a cleaving in my mind,**_

_**As if my brain had split,**_

_**I tried to match it -seam by seam-**_

_**But could not make them fit.**_

_**The thought behind, I strove to join**_

_**Unto the thought before,**_

_**But sequence raveled out of sound, **_

_**Like balls- upon a floor.

* * *

**_

Kyo looked down at the carbon copy of his father glaring up at him. The coal-colored eyes were blank, cold, and almost heartless. The golden eyes of the teenager searched his eyes. Soulless. The eyes flickered red before Kyo felt something stab him in his left leg and noticed that he was falling. He looked down at his leg. He felt numb and started at the blade protruding out of his skin. He bit down on his bottom lip, drawing blood, as he pulled out the blade. The clone looked in wonder at the boy as the wound instantly healed. "About 10 years ago, my sister did something to me. I don't really remember. Mom, She..." Kyo looked over to the limp body on the hospital like bed. "She wanted to protect us from Alchemy, she never really liked the idea of us learning it, but she never held us back."

"It's because of something she did as a child, and something we repeated. Well, we weren't trying to bring back anyone..." Coste backed away from the blonde haired boy. He watched as the blank golden eyes stare at the drying blood on his pant's leg. The brownish color almost hypnotizing to the blonde haired boy. "...My sister killed me, then brought me back... She thought she could hid it from mom, but those wings told on her... the wings the truth gave her the second time...Mom. She never knew about the first time cause the second time happened right after the first time... I know who made you. He's the one that gave us that array that we tried out." Kyo looked up at the clone. "He told us he was our grandfather, but our mother hated him... we didn't know we even had grandparents except for Granny Pinako, but then, she's not even our real grandmother."

"We were shocked to see that man standing there, he looked so much like mom. We believed him. We took the array, and we tried it. It...changed me. "

* * *

_**She loved him all her life,**_

_**and when she thought He might die,**_

_**She tied her wrist to his at night.

* * *

**_

**The Truth to the End

* * *

**

Ed stared up at the light; it was so bright. Everything was white. He sat up from where he was lying. He walked forward in the white room. Then came in front of two huge doors with symbols decorating them. "Oh shit" Ed muttered under his breath. "My voice... I'm a man again." Ed said in wonder as he looked at his body. "Hello Edward Elric, I see we meet again I see" A light force body smiled a wicked smile at him. Ed backed away from the light created body. "Looks like your here for good now, Edward." The truth said giving a toothy smile and pushed Ed into the opening doors. "Everyone gets to see the truth once they die." the light body said as the doors closed on Edward.

Ed screamed as he fell into the swirling pool of the truth in his life. Everything he didn't know, everything he never wanted to know, things he did, and all of it was the plain truth. Something that could never be destroyed, no matter how much he didn't want to know it. The truth of Dying.

Kyo got up; he was stained in blood. Not his blood. The carbon copies blood. He dropped the knife he created, he backed up to the wall, knocking over glass, and the IV's as he moved backwards. The coppery smell filled the room as it pooled on the floor. He fell down the wall, blood inching towards him.

He was breathing harshly. He could barely believe that he had killed someone, even if it was just a sick bastard of a person/clone. He looked at the knife and then to his clothing. "I am really insane..." He whispered. He looked at the lifeless body on the table, then at the body on the floor. "Kyo" He looked up to see his father and Riza.

Roy's eyes widen at Ed's lifeless body and he slipped into the small pool of coagulated blood. "Dad..." Kyo whispered out, but didn't move. Riza didn't move from the door as she stared at the two dead bodies, one covered in blood, the other looking like she was just asleep.

Kyoko huffed as she leaned against the wall. Envy had sneak attacked her while she was trying to recover her strength. She clenched the cut on her upper arm; it was shallow, but bleeding heavily. Blood ran down her arm, covering the fingers that tried to stop the bleeding. She fell to her knees as her side began bleeding. She looked up to see Envy in front of her. "Hey offspring twerp," Envy smirked. She swallowed hard before letting out a loud scream.

* * *

"We're here to say good bye to a very special person-" A loud voice echoed

* * *

Everything was dark...there was a horrible smell. He opened his eyes to the horror of his damnation.

* * *

"We all knew her well, we were friends, family, and maybe we were the unlucky few who never got to meet this wonderful women." The voice droned on boring the people around them.

* * *

Blood splattered walls haunted his nightmares and his day times.

* * *

"Thou her life was taken unjustly, there must have been some special plan for her"

* * *

Black hands grabbed at him as the girl with blonde hair and hateful black eyes clapped her hands together and sent him to hell through the gate.

* * *

"Her family shall remember her as she was, not how she ended. Through this sadness there shall be love. A strong love. A love that will break free of this darkness and shed light on to the grieving family." People now looked away from the man speaking. It wasn't like the dead woman believed in a religion.

* * *

She saw her mother at the other end of the light, until everything went dark.

* * *

"Now we say good bye to -"

* * *

Kyo stood at the grave with a very skilled craft design. He sighed and touched it shyly. "I'm sorry..." he whispered.

* * *

The machines beeped in the hospitals. Roy looked at his daughter as he was handed a paper. It's been four years since she was last awaken. ' She will never wake up. Save her from her suffering.' He sign the papers, the beeping ended.

* * *

Pools of blood on the floor were disturbed as Roy drug Kyo to the exit and Riza carried Ed's body. There they saw the flash of light.

* * *

Two boys sat down at a circle, in the center were materials to make an adult human. They looked at each other and smiled.

* * *

"NOOOOOOOO" The man yelled to the blonde hair boy, but it was to late. The array was activated and he could feel himself drifting. He managed to stumble out of the laboratory. His whole body was burning.

* * *

"I'm tired of living" Kyo said to the gravestones. "Why can't I be with you guys?"

* * *

The truth smiled and cooed to its victims. "Don't you hate Endings that make no sense?"

-

**So that his pulse would not flutter**

**Away from her suddenly,**

**And leave her stranded.**

**-**

_**A/N- The first poem is "I felt a cleaving in my mind" by Emily Dickinson and the second one is "She loved Him all Her life" by Lynne Alvarez. Don't worry there's still more to come! **_

**_Marii- EKKKKK! Tackles OMG! -Dies- _**


	11. Sad Endings

**_As a good man once said "all things must come to an end."_ **

**The Sad Ending **

Roy sighed as he looked out his office window. He was an old man since the night his life and only real love died, and shortly after, his only daughter. His son glared at him through the window, it was an accusing glare. Roy shook his head slowly and turned back to his desk. There was no paperwork. There were no problems in the country. Everything seemed to cease-fire since Edward died. 

**_Everything's Frozen._**

She let out a scream as the blade of Envy's arm hit her side, slicing it deep. She clapped her hands onto the ground forming a special Array. One made just for Envy. "Go to HELL!" She screamed to the monster as she activated the array. Black arms crawled out of the array, clinging, dragging Envy. The monster screamed in pain as his flesh was slowly ripped from him. Kyoko backed up against the wall. She closed her eyes and slid down slowly, limply.

_**Here in this time as the past ruins my future with you. **_

Roy sat down at the desk as Riza entered the office. She greeted him with a glare and put a paper on his desk. "Sir." She said before leaving. Roy looked down at the paper and blinked then laughed bitterly. In front of him was a file for a new state alchemist and the request for a name. The Ironic thing was, this new scout was only 11, one year younger then the Fullmetal alchemist was. Roy wrote down the perfect name for the new state alchemist, thinking of Ed.

_**Lost in this time of the ironic and painful acts.**_

Roy helped his son through the maze of the laboratory as Riza carried Ed's body. They maneuvered over dead bodies. Once they reach outside they were greeted by the remaining group, Havoc and Fury. Everyone else was dead. With them was the motionless Kyoko, lying in the back of a car.

Over the next few days, nothing but sorrow and accusations showed itself. Self blame. Self pity.

Then.

Nothing.

Everything was gone from Roy and Kyo. Nothing was left, not even their thin bond.

_**Looking over everything.**_

"Bring the new one in, General Hawkeye" Roy called. In walked a short girl with long black hair and cold green eyes, covering a sad past. _ Looks like the past just loves to repeat itself, Edo_. Roy thought as he handed her the papers. "Welcome to the Military, New Soul Alchemist."

_**I always knew we wouldn't have a happy ending.**_

_**And right now.**_

_**I see another unhappy ending plotting,**_

_**For the unfortunate soul in front of me. **_

_**I wish it'd just all end.**_

_Marie: there you have it sniff there is the last and final Chapter for Broken Wings. I'm so glad you guess enjoyed this story. Shi-Chan kicks a$$ for writing this for us XDXD. Review and make her happy!_

_Shi-Chan: "currently absent"_


End file.
